The present disclosure relates to a viewfinder and an imaging apparatus including the viewfinder.
Conventionally, viewfinders each attached to a camera body have been known. A user can view, through the viewfinder, an object whose image is to be captured by the camera body.
For example, a viewfinder disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-139972 includes a display configured to display a captured image and a finder optical system used for observation of the image displayed on the display. The finder optical system includes a zoom lens configured to move in an optical axis direction of the finder optical system. A user can move the zoom lens to zoom in an image displayed on the display, and can view such a zoomed-in image.